Talk:Sidekick/@comment-4661741-20111207022414/@comment-4661741-20111207045545
I agree, I removed it after writing this an hour ago... The thing is it should not work outside of the scope of the overall product. if it is meant to work on you "page" or filtered feed that should be the extent it allowed to interact with not run ramped all over facebook, this would help people trust the FBWM Base, setting guide lines as to the scope of functionality the fbwm or any sidekick should be allow to do. then if a sidekick doesn't comply with "standards" then you would have just cause not to list it/support it as a trusted sidekick... just saying, even greasemonky as to follow guidelines set my Mozilla. That is all I'm saying, it shouldn't do anything beyond apps.facebook.com other then tell the wall manager it was successful or failed. lol you are right on privacy! that is why I'd never use any of this on chrome, last time I looked all these userscripts that where ported over to work with chrome where encoded/compiled or what ever, if I can't see what the code is, I'm not using it! That was one of the things I'm going to miss about FVWM... TRUST! I trusted it to work only on the filter page and not interfere with the game! I never worried about it... While I know this IS a bot, and it is automating what I have been doing before and since FVWM, I still wouldn't ever use a bot on the game itself. nuts? you mean insane right? lol as far as privacy, I'm mostly concerned with transparency, I don't' allow game to post as me or post my scores or activities or what I'm playing! for a few reasons, when the RwF sidekick was auto publishing in game requests, it went beyond it's scope of intended functionality, I didn't know if it was facebook, lolapps, adblock, FBWM or it's sidekicks! if we can trust fbwm and it's sidekicks not to go beyond what we expect it to, all eyes turn to fb and the app devs. as for the RwF sidekick I don't trust it and it is uninstalled, it wasn't really needed the amount of people posting ravenskye posts doesn't warrant it! same for mousehunt someone posts something once or twice a month and all it's going to do is slow things down looking for that once in awhile post lol all in all, this new version is nice I ran fbwm 1.? for 10 minutes a few weeks ago and uninstalled it, and I've been waiting for fvwm to come back... do I need a bot to collect items? yeah I'm lazy lmao but I did finish my train station in 2 days without fvwm or fbwm!!! >>:D 661 active fv friends helps! with all those posts my biggest wish for fvwm and now fbwm is a limiter, lett it to collect 100 water cans and stop collecting those but continue collecting feed or building parts! well I'm going to attempt to make a sidekick for pot farm, I'm diggin fbwm 2 for now! :D just have to be careful which sidekicks to trust!